


Let me heal your wounds

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Marco gets injured battling Ludo’s monsters and Tom is there to take care of his injuries





	Let me heal your wounds

Marco rubbed a bruise on his head painfully as he limped home with Star who was helping him walk. They just got through fighting Ludo’s monsters and were physically exhausted. Marco was beaten up pretty bad. He had a large bruise on his cheek, scrapped up bloody knees and elbows, a busted lip, a broken nose and a gash on his thigh. “Are you okay Marco?” Star asked worriedly. Marco nodded his head. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. A warm bath will fix all this.”

The two of them reached Marco’s home and collapsed on the couch the second they went inside. Marco took of his now filthy, torn up hoodie and dropped it on the floor. “Man, those monsters really did a number on me. My body is aching.” Star rubbed his back softly and grabbed a tissue from inside her star shaped purse and wiped the blood from under Marco's nose. “You fought them pretty good though. Your fighting skills are definitely getting better!” Marco stood up and headed towards his room. “Thanks Star. I’m going to take a bath.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Marco headed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He filled his tub up with warm water and added some bubble bath in it. He slowly took off his clothes and winced in pain when they brushed over his wounds. He looked over himself in the mirror and grimaced at the sight of his bruised, bloody body. _Fighting those monsters will be the death of me._ He thought. He lowered himself into the tub and yelped when the water touched his wounds. He laid back in the tub and tried to relax.

Meanwhile in Star’s room, Star was chatting with Tom on her mirror. “If Ludo’s monsters continue to be a problem, you need to call me. I’ll take care of them with no problem. You and Marco fighting them all the time is starting to worry me. I especially worry when it comes to Marco. He doesn't have powers like you and me. He could get seriously hurt or worse."

Star waved her hand. “We’ll be fine. Ludo's monsters aren't that powerful and besides Marco is a good fighter. He can handle himself. Don't worry.” Tom sighed. “Where is Marco?”

“He’s taking a bath. He got beat up pretty bad.” Tom had a look of concern on his face. “Is he okay?” Star nodded her head. “Yeah, he’s just really sore.” Tom had the sudden urge to go see Marco. He had to go and check on him. “I’m going to go now Star. Goodnight.”

“Okay. Nighty Night.” Tom hung up and teleported to Marco’s bedroom. When he got there, he looked around for Marco. “Marco?” he called softly. He heard water splashing from inside the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and saw Marco sitting in the tub with his knees drawn up to his chest. Tom noticed Marco’s bruises and cuts. He softly knocked on the door. “Marco?”

Marco jumped and turned to the source of the voice. He was surprised to see Tom standing in the doorway. “Tom?!” Marco quickly covered himself. “What are you doing here?” Tom stepped inside and closed the door. “Star told me you guys were fighting Ludo’s monsters and got hurt. I had to come and check on you.” Marco was still covering himself and blushing. “I-I’m okay. Just a couple of bruises and scrapes. They’ll heal.”

Tom still looked concerned. “Can I take a look at them?” Marco looked down shyly. “I-If you want to.” Tom walked over to Marco and got on his knees. He took Marco’s face in his hands and gently ran his thumb over the nasty looking bruise on his cheek. “Does it hurt?” He whispered. Marco nodded his head. “Yeah.” Tom noticed Marco was still covering himself.

He didn’t understand why Marco was so shy about his body. He wasn't ugly and he was in good shape. A little pudgy around his stomach, but other than that he was lean. “Uncover yourself. Let me see the rest of you.” Marco blushed and removed his arms from his body. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be shy.” Tom inspected every bruise and cut on Marco’s body. Tom had a look of anger on his face. Ludo and his goons will definitely pay for this.

When Tom was done examining him, Marco pulled his knees back up to his chest and buried his face in them. He let a few tears escape. “I feel so weak. I try to help Star, but I always end up failing.” Tom looked at him sympathetically. “Shh you’re not weak. You are very strong.” Marco sniffed.

“No, I’m not. I’ll always be weak. I don’t have powers like you and Star. I’m just a weak, worthless human." Tom felt his heart break. He didn’t like Marco talking about himself like this. Without thinking, he took off all his clothes and climbed into the tub with Marco. Marco looked up from his knees and noticed Tom in the tub with him.  

“T-Tom what are you doing?” Tom shushed him and grabbed the sponge that was floating in the water and gently washed Marco’s body and hair. Marco was a blushing mess. Here he was naked in the tub with Tom. He felt extremely embarrassed and tensed up a bit. Tom noticed this and tried to sooth him. “Relax Marco. It’s okay.”

Marco allowed himself to relax. He let his legs drop and leaned back against Tom. “There you go. It’s not so bad. How do you feel?”

“Still sore. It's going to take weeks for these bruises to heal.” Tom put the sponge down and turned Marco around. He held him tight and pressed his head against his chest. This surprised Marco but relaxed and listened to Tom’s heartbeat. “I don’t want to hear you talk like that again. Okay Marco? You’re not weak. You are very strong and brave. Star is lucky to have you fight with her.”

Marco nodded his head. “I won’t. Thanks Tom. I’m just upset how things went today."

“I understand.” They both stayed in the water in each other’s arms until the water started turning a little chilly. “Let’s get out of this tub. The water is turning cold and dirty.” Marco nodded his head and stood up. Not shy about being naked anymore. Tom followed him. Marco grabbed two towels and gave one to Tom. “Here you go.” Tom took it from him and wrapped it around his waist. “Thanks.” Marco did the same with his towel. Both boys exited the bathroom.

They dried off and Marco gave Tom a pair of Pajamas to wear. Marco put his PJ’s on and climbed into his bed feeling refreshed. His body still hurt, but not as much as before. Tom climbed into the bed with him. Marco smiled and turned off the lights getting comfortable against his pillow.

Tom wrapped an arm around him and cuddled close. He kissed the bruise on his cheek and rested his chin on top of his head. “Goodnight Marco.” Marco buried his face into his chest. “Goodnight Tom.”


End file.
